1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telephonic systems and handsets and more specifically to a system and method for facilitating voice commands with telephone and communication systems.
2. Related Art
The advent of wireless personal communication devices has revolutionized the telecommunications industry. Cordless telephones, as well as Cellular, PCS, emerging satellite networks and other wireless services provide wireless personal communications to businesses and individuals at home, in the office, on the road, and virtually anywhere the wireless network reaches. Wireless telephone subscribers no longer have to stop at pay telephones along the road, or wait until they return home or to the office to check messages and return important business calls. Instead, wireless subscribers carry out their day to day business from their cars, from the job site, while walking along the airport concourse, and just about anywhere their signals are accessible.
Additionally, the popularity of the speakerphone, for both mobile and fixed phones has grown steadily. The speakerphone feature enables users to conduct other tasks while carrying on a conversation without having to hold the instrument to their ear. In the car, the user can drive with preferably with both hands on the wheel and both eyes on the road. At home or in the office, the user can carry on other tasks while also carrying on a conversation.
Thus, it is no surprise that since the introduction of the cellular telephone service, the number of wireless telephone subscribers has increased steadily. Today, the number of wireless telephone subscribers is staggering and still growing rapidly. In fact, many households have multiple wireless telephones in addition to their conventional land-line services. Additionally, the popularity of speakerphones has grown as well. Almost every office telephone includes a speakerphone feature in today's modern workplace.
With markets of this size, there is fierce competition among hardware and equipment manufacturers as well as among service providers. In an attempt to lure customers, most manufacturers and providers offer handsets with desirable features or attributes such as small size, light weight, longer battery life, speed dial, and so forth. Many recent additions to the marketplace include multi-functional handsets that even provide pocket-organizer functions integrated into the wireless handset. Most manufacturers, however, are still scrambling to add new features to their communication devices to snare a portion of this booming market. One disadvantage that exists with many current devices and services, however, is that their hands-free capabilities are somewhat limited. With conventional technology, hands-free operation is limited to speakerphone capabilities that only allow a user to converse in a hands-free mode.